Silver Pheonix
by sailordestiny3
Summary: A power exists in Pietro, and an evil force wants to have it. the people he know help him and a person he's began to care for help him as well? or will he stand alone to defend the world? new chap is up! replaced all authors notes with new chapter!
1. a mutants hard life

Pietro Maximoff was no ordinary teenager; he used to live in New York City but moved to Bayville. He went to high school and was in his junior year. He has a Father named Erik Lensherr, and a twin sister named Wanda. He looked a lot like his dad; they had the same white hair, only Pietro's was combed back and had these wings shaped from his hair. He also had the same icy blue eyes like hid dad, and Wanda had the same eyes as well. This all seems ordinary, but there is something that makes him, his family, and millions of people around the world.  
  
He was a mutant.  
  
Mutants are the next stage in evolution, each person who has a mutant gene and a unique gift or in this case a special power. In Pietro's case his mutant power was super speed, he was the fastest man on Earth. A lot of people would give anything to be so fast like him. But to his father and sister, his power was inefficient. Erik was one of the first ever mutants, his power was magnetism manipulation, meaning he could send magnetic waves to control any thing that was magnetic. Wanda's power was hex powers; she could manipulate anything to go wrong or right.  
  
Pietro tried his hardest to impress his father, but no matter what he did it was always Wanda who got the praise. Even she wasn't Impressed with his powers. They both even ignored him sometimes, which can get frustrating to him at some point.  
  
But what if there was a power so great that it was hidden in a place you would least expect to find it? What if Pietro had a secret power hidden deep inside him, that even he did not know about? And what if an evil person wanted that power and would do anything to get it?  
  
Would you even want it? 


	2. a new encounter and a new found power

It was a month after the Apocalypse incident; every one had gone back to their usual (mutated) life, well not everyone.  
  
The brotherhood had decided to split up, Lance Alvers (Avalanche) decided to stay in Bayville because he and Kitty Pride (ShadowCat) were now officially a couple. Fred Dukes (Blob) and Todd Tolensky (Toad) went off somewhere in New Jersey. Finally Wanda Maximoff (Scarlet Witch) went off somewhere saying that she needed a vacation (after what happened, who could blame her?). But what happened to Pietro?  
  
To everyone's total surprise, he had decided to live at the mansion with his Father, Erik Lensherr (Magneto). Erik had become one of the teachers; it was a bit of a tough time for the X-men to trust him and Pietro after they had tried to wipe out the humans. But after a while they got over it.  
  
Right now Pietro was out back in the garden, it was now dark it was a clear out, making it easier to see the stars.  
  
Pietro wasn't in the mood for star gazing though; in fact he didn't want to do anything. He had been very quiet and a bit moody for the past week. Nobody knew what was wrong, not even himself.  
  
His dad had braved himself and tried taking to him, but that didn't work either, although Pietro gave him an A for effort.  
  
Pietro shook his head, he felt dizzy for some odd reason, ' what is wrong with me?' he wondered to himself. Just then he heard a rustling of the bushes.  
  
Was it the wind? He thought but there hasn't been a single breeze. The bushes rustled again, he slowly got up as his curiosity got the better of him. He slowly crept up to the bushes, ' maybe it was a Squirrel' but they didn't make such a racket.  
  
Finally he was at the bushes and he slowly reached for the bushes, slowly he place his hand in the bushes, and felt another hand suddenly grip his own. He cried out in surprise and leaped away but the thing still griped onto him. He had landed on his backside and shot up to his feet.  
  
The thing was a girl.  
  
That took him by surprise, she had long dark hair, light tanned skin, and when she looked up to him, she had dark green eyes. But her clothing was very strange; she wore leather jeans, and a leather jacket that was open to reveal a green shirt. She wore combat boots and glove that had 2 silver like cones on each glove. Her stare was what creeped him out. Then she lunged forward and popped out claws from her knuckles.  
  
Pietro let out another cry of surprise. He managed to dodge her attack and landed on his feet again. "Hey what's your problem?" he yelled at her, but the girl just growled at him and lunged again. Pietro was getting annoyed, what the hell was with her? Then he felt something click in his head.  
  
"Wait a minute, how can you have the same powers as Wolverine has?" the girl just snorted.  
  
"Because I am a part of him!" she whispered so low that he could barely hear her. ' What did she mean by that?' but before he could figure that out she lunged again.  
  
This time he wasn't so lucky!  
  
He tried to dodge again, but she had managed to slash his arm. Screaming in pain he landed on his side.  
  
(Meanwhile in the Mansion)  
  
Erik was pacing in his bedroom, he felt frustrated with Pietro, he was trying to be a father to him but he just kept pushing away from him. But he knew he couldn't blame his son. After what he had done to him and his sister, he knew it would be hard for Pietro to forgive him.  
  
"What in hell was I thinking? Trying to eliminate the humans" Erik wondered out loud to himself.  
  
"Pondering of your choices old friend?"  
  
Erik whirled around to face the door. He was surprised by the telepathic communication.  
  
He waved his hand sending magnetic waves to the door. The door opened and there was Charles Xavier.  
  
"I wish you not go into my mind Charles, I do have my own privacy or do you not trust me?" Charles just smiled. "Oh Erik I do trust you, it is your thoughts have not been kept secret, hear your mind all the way to my office." Erik blushed, "I am sorry, I am just-""worried about Pietro, yes I am too worried about him."  
  
It didn't take a telepath to figure out what was wrong.  
  
Just then a large scream was heard through the open window. Erik ran to the balcony to see what was going on.  
  
"All X-men hurry outside, Pietro in being attacked!" Charles had mentally called out through the mansion.  
  
"Pietro!" Erik whispered, going deadly white.  
  
In about 30 seconds everyone was charging out the door in his or her uniforms.  
  
Cyclops came running in the front and started looking around. "I don't see Pietro or the attacker any where Professor." Jean Grey floated up wards and used her mind reading powers. "He's in the back garden!" she called out. Magneto came out in his uniform along side with Wolverine, he floated up and flew to the back of the mansion. Cyclops, Jean, went after him while Nightcrawler teleported with ShadowCat and Spyke. The new recruits, Storm and Beast ran after them.  
  
Wolverine sniffed the air. "You came back!" he whispered and ran after the others.  
  
Pietro groaned, clutching his wounded left arm. The girl advanced on him ready to kill, "why are you doing this?" he asked, still clutching his arm. The girl stopped and looked at him with a hard expression then her mask fell. She now looked like a helpless child. "I don't know!" she whispered then she fell to her knees and began to cry. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" she choked between sobs.  
  
Pietro stared at her for a moment before crawling to her and wrapped his good arm around her waist. He winced at the pain and blood that was slowly streaming out of his arm. "Its alright, I forgive you don't cry." He said soothingly. Her cries lessened as she layed her head on his shoulder.  
  
"What's your name?" He asked. Before she could answer a jet of red light came and blasted her away. She screamed in rage and leaped to her feet.  
  
Pietro looked behind him in surprise. There were the X-men and his father, ready to defend him. Erik floated down and wrapped his arms around him. " Your safe now Pietro." But Pietro shook his head "Dad wait, she's confused, she needs help."  
  
Wolverine leaped forward and popped his claws out. The girl shrieked and lunged forward as well.  
  
"NO WAIT!" Pietro screamed, then he began to glow. Erik watched in awe as his aura began to pulse. Everything seemed to slow down. Then in a blinding flash of white light everything went blank, when everything cleared the girl was in wolverine's arms. She was fast asleep, her head resting on his shoulder.  
  
Everyone was staring at Pietro who was trying to get his bearings. Erik picked his son up, cradling him with tenderness; he was still in shock from what his son had done. Pietro eyes began to droop; he was weak from blood loss.  
  
He was ready to pass out before the girl opened her eyes and looked right at him.  
  
"My name is X-23!" she said before the both fell unconscious. 


	3. Recolections, surprises, and questions

Pietro groaned, his head was spinning. Where the hell was he?  
  
He opened his eyes, everything was white, everything except some of the machinery.  
  
"I must be in the infirmary! But how did I get here?"  
  
/ Don't you remember Pietro? /  
  
Pietro yelped. He tried to get up, but then a wave of dizziness came and he fell back onto the bed.  
  
Erik, Charles and Hank McCoy (Beast) walked in. Pietro turned his head towards them and glared. "Don't do that! I hate it when you read my mind!" Charles just sighed.  
  
Erik walked forward and placed his hand on his son's forehead, Pietro sighed and closed his eyes, he secretly liked the warmth of his dad, but he was too hard headed to admit it. "How do you feel Pietro?" Erik asked. Pietro opened his eyes and gave his dad a strange look, "Like someone tap danced in my head, what happened?"  
  
Erik looked at him, "do you remember what happed last night Pietro?" Pietro closed his eyes again, and images came back to him. "I was outside and a girl attacked me, she popped out claws just like Logan did she was trying to slice me and she cut my arm."

On instinct, he felt his left arm, sure enough, there was the wound now wrapped in a bandage.  
  
"Do you remember anything else?" Hank asked, Pietro face screwed up.  
  
"Yeah, uh I fell to the ground and she advanced on me I asked her why she was doing this, and she broke down crying. She said sorry and I forgave her and then Cyclops blasted her and-"he stopped abruptly  
  
"What Pietro what happened?" Charles urged, receiving a glare from Erik. " Don't push him! He went through enough." Erik then turned to his son who was now crying. "Logan attacked her and she attacked him and then, I don't know, everything went blank."Hank went forward to do a check up on him. "Well other then that wound on his arm he is fine, but it will leave a scar." Pietro stopped crying and he began to get up, but Erik just pushed him back. "And just what do you think you are doing?" Pietro just stared. "I'm getting up, Dr. McCoy said I was fine." Erik just shook his head. "I want you to stay here and get some tests done I don't think you are fine Pietro."  
  
Hank nodded, "Your Dad is right, I want to do a couple of examinations."  
  
Pietro had no clue what was going on and he was giving them blank stares. " Okay, what's going on? Is their something your not telling me?" Erik just sighed. "Just get some rest Pietro!" but Pietro wasn't about to give up like that. "What happened last night? What happened to X-23?" That caught their attention.  
  
"How did you know her name?" asked Charles, Pietro shook his head.  
  
"She told me, I think." He whispered, and then he sighed and closed his eyes again."He's asleep now, best not to wake him, Hank do your tests and see what you can come up with." Charles said. Hank nodded.  
  
Erik left the infirmary to the other room where X-23 was being kept. S the entered the room he heard snarling. Sure enough there was X-23 strapped down to the bed with a bandage on her forehead.  
  
"Let me out!" she shrieked, "Your not going anywhere young lady, you will be staying here in the mansion." That made her even angrier.  
  
"I'll kill you!" Erik just smiled and began examining her.  
  
15 minutes later, surprisingly she had calmed down. Erik had taken off the bandage and examined her head. "Don't try using your claws for a while, because for some reason your knuckles are fractured." X-23 looked at him. " How did my knuckles crack? My skeleton is made of adamantium." Erik didn't answer. Just then Logan came in.  
  
"How is she?" Logan growled. Erik looked up to him, and then he walked up and lead him outside the infirmary so that X-23 wouldn't hear. "Her knuckles are cracked, she can't feel the pain, but if she tried using her claws, she would be in agony." Logan looked astonished. "How in the world could do that?" Erik was silent.  
  
"I believe that Pietro some how did it".  
  
Logan stared at him. "Yeah right bub, Pietro has super speed, not the power to destroy adamantium.  
  
Erik glared at him, "first of all don't call me 'bub' and second, people can surprise us with talents we don't know about." Logan just shook his head.  
  
"I doubt it Erik, I just really doubt that." Logan stated before going back into X-23's room. Erik watched him and a tear trailed down his cheek. "I have doubted him for a long time, and I've regretted it since." Logan watched X-23 struggle under the straps. "Why did you come back kid?" she didn't answer, Logan sighed. "Look kid, sooner or later your gonna' tell me sooner or later, so in the mean time your staying here in the mansion. X-23 looked at him with strange eyes. He turned around and walked towards the door. Before he left, he turned around and gave his 'daughter' a smirk. "I really missed you kid" and then he left. As soon as the door closed a tear trailed down her cheek.  
  
"I missed you too Father." Rouge, Remy (Gambit), Peter (Colossus), and Lance stared at the other x-men with disbelieving eyes. The x-men had told what had happened last night since all of them were out last night.  
  
"Your serious? Right?" Lance asked Rouge frowned at him. "They wouldn't joke about Pietro hav'in some kind of new power!" Lance just shook his head. Remy and Peter were silent, know one had seemed to notice though.  
  
Scott just sighed, it was pretty hard to believe it, but it was true. Kurt (Nightcrawler) scowled at the Cajun and the Russian. "Vell? Vat do you think about dis?" Remy and Peter looked at all of them. Peter went first, "I think that maybe Pietro had a second power that had manifested until last night, maybe his emotions had kept the new power inside him until he had cracked."  
  
Jean, Kitty, Evan (Spyke) looked at Peter.  
  
"Your maybe right Peter, with all the trauma he has had, it might be a good reason why this power hasn't been shown for a long time. Jean stated, Kitty nodded her head, "I like totally agree, we should make sure this emotions doesn't affect this power! Remember what happened to Wanda?" everyone shuddered.  
  
But Remy shook his head, "Maybe we should make sure that this power doesn't effect his emotions!" Evan nodded. "I got to agree with Remy with this one, Pietro was really mean every time he used his super speed power and it ended up loosing our friendship."  
  
Everyone was silent. "But what the new power anyway?" Kurt asked. No one knew. 


	4. Terror in Bayville

**In about two days, much to Pietro's annoyance, he was set free from the infirmary. He was still trying figure out what had happened that girl attacked the day, so he tried asking all of the X-men what had happened, but Xavier had told the kids not to tell him. He was starting to get frustrated and pretty angry.  
**

**"Argh! Why won't they tell me anything?" Pietro screamed trough his pillow. He was in his room after trying to get Evan to tell him what had happened, but he refused to tell. "What is this? A ' do not tell Pietro the big secret' Day?" needless to say whatever the secret was, he would soon find out.  
****He got up from his bed looking grumpy and disgruntled, he walked out of his room towards the dinning room to have lunch, half way their he had collided into someone and fell over. He groaned, rubbing his arm in pain, as he turned around he jaw dropped as he got a good at the person on the ground.  
****It was X-23.  
****He stared at her for about 3 seconds before super speeded into the dining room. What the hell was she doing here? Why was she here?. In the dining room he saw Rouge eating her meal, he wanted to talk to her about what happened that night but he decided against it.  
****He sat down on the nearest chair and piled his plate up. With his super speed he managed to finish in about a minute, he didn't notice that the professor came in with his dad. "Hello Pietro!" Charles said, Pietro 'hmph' got up and walked into the kitchen to put his plate away; if they weren't going to tell him anything then they would just get the silent treatment from him.  
****Erik sighed, "he won't talk to us until we tell him what happened, and I'm worried he won't like what he'll find out." Charles nodded, "don't worry old friend, he'll find out soon enough." Rouge looked at them both. "Sirs, a've got a feeli'n tha' even if Pietro finds out, he's not gonna' forgive you for keepin' it from him. Erik looked at her for a moment then got up. " Pietro we need to talk!" he called out, just then Scott came in.  
****"If your looking for Pietro don't bother, he went out just a second ago." Both men looked at each other, while Rouge stifled her giggles. Scott looked curious, "what wrong, was it something I said?"  
**

****

**Pietro trudged through the busy streets of Bayville, heading for a teen coffee shop. He needed to get some peace in his head, and just as he rounded a corner there was a loud bang and the teen was thrown backwards. He got up dizzy, and then there were terrible screams.  
****There was a mutant, a giant green-scaled mutant with big red eyes. He was spewing out what looked like yellow bubbles and when they got into contact with an object they exploded. Bangs and crashes pieces of rubble flying everywhere and people screaming. The monster laughed, "Puny humans, look how they scream, soon the mutants will rule the world and you will all seize to exist!"  
****"Over my dead body!" the mutant whirled around to face Pietro the mutant grinned, "Well, well what do we have here? The son of Magneto taking a stand for humans, how pathetic." Pietro stared, "How the hell did you know that?" "My master knows all even your power, he will want to meet you in person!" the with a swift reflexes grabbed Pietro arm.**

**   
Pietro cried out in surprise, as he struggled to get free from the mutants grip. The Mutant gripped him hard as he began dragging him away, but Pietro managed to get close to the things hand and bit him. The thing let out a roar of pain and flung Pietro at a wall making hard contact with the stone and sliding to the ground.  
**

**   
Pietro struggled to get up and came face to face with the mutant. "Boy I will make you wish you never bit lord Green-Strike!" and he grabbed him by the throat.**

**All of a sudden their was a flash of green light and Green-strike screamed and flew backwards letting go of Pietro. The young mutant was glowing brightly; he raised his hand with an anguish cry the green mutant 'cannon- balled' out of sight. As the light faded Pietro came out of his trance and stared into his hands.  
**

**   
"How did I do that?"  
  
**


	5. the power of love and anger

Authors note: I'm sorry it took so long to write this chapter, I've been busy the whole summer and my computer had a virus so I had to get it cleaned. I hope you enjoy this long waited chapter.

**The next moth was chaos through the whole of Bayville; mutants kept showing up trying to wreak all sorts of mayhem and havok. It was hard enough for the X-men to keep up with all of the attacks. **

**Pietro had enough stress to go through as well. What had happened that night with Green-Strike, it was just scary thinking about it. All these bursts of strange power, was giving him a headache.**

**What was worse was trying to keep away from X-23, she had began doing sessions with the team, and now starting High school. She had decided to be called Sarah and her last name was Wolfe, chosen by Logan because he had remembered having a last name like that. So Sarah Wolfe Was born.**

**The reason he wanted to stay away from her was because the way she was making him feel. Every time he saw her he always felt so light headed, and what was worse was that she was glowing, a very strange grey color. When he tried to point this out to everyone else he was shocked to see every one glowing different colors.**

****

****

****

****

"**I'm not sure what you mean Pietro, I don't see anyone glowing a different color!" Erik had stated.**

**They were both alone in the mansion, everyone else had gone out.**

"**Dad, for the 13th time I don't get it myself, infact you're glowing too!" **

****

"**What color am I glowing Pietro?" it was a simple question. Pietro squinted his eyes.**

****

"**Well your glowing a sort of grey and blue color, wait now your all blue!" Erik leaned ****back in his chair thinking then it suddenly clicked.**

****

"**Pietro I think you can see peoples auras!"**

****

**It didn't have the effect that usually came when a conclusion like that was formed.**

"**Huh?" **

****

"**Auras, you can see their entity, their feelings, emotions, and you can tell if they are good of evil."**

****

"**How do you know all of that, did you take mythology when you were in school?" Erik snorted, but then went strangely quiet.**

****

"**Uh, you okay?" Pietro asked Erik looked up is surprise and then just smiled and nodded.**

****

"**This is a great gift, Pietro it is very useful." He had to agree but a sick, strange feeling came over him. **

****

"**What about my super speed?" Erik looked surprised, "what about it?" **

****

"**Wasn't my super speed useful?" Erik suddenly had a wave of guilt come over him.**

****

"**Of-of course Pietro, it is very useful." Pietro narrowed his eyes; anger was starting to boil in his heart.**

****

"**You never said that, you never believed my power was useful, you think it's useless."**

"**Pietro, I-..." But he was cut off when Pietro suddenly stood up his eyes were now full of anger and he was glowing again.**

****

"**You always criticized me no matter hard I tried to impress you, but no I was never good enough for you, first dumping me at a house when I was seven because my powers didn't manifest then eight years later you show up and put me with the Brotherhood and then ordering me around, then putting me with your team and end up doing all your dirty work."**

****

**Erik was felling both guilty and scared right now, "Pietro I never meant-." but just then Pietro snapped.**

****

"**NEVER MEANT TO USE ME LIKE A TOY AND THEN DUMPING ME ASIDE WHEN I GOT BORING? IT WAS ALWAYS WANDA WHO GOT THE PRAISE AND ALL SHE HAD TO DO WAS GET MAD AND CHAOS WOULD COME. WELL I'M MAD NOW AM I IMPRESSING YOU?"**

****

**Erik had shrunk back in his chair, to frightened to speak.**

****

"**ANSWER ME, RIGHT NOW!"**

****

"**I never meant to hurt you, I wasn't being myself at that time but now it's different, I'm sorry if I hurt you." Erik said in a shaky voice. Pietro began to speak, he didn't yell, but his voice was full of anger.**

****

"**Sorry, you think I can forgive you like that! No sorry won't cut it anymore. As for you being different, you're still the same. One minute I'm a lowly mutant with low class powers and the next I have these strange bursts of energy and I can see auras and your praising me. All you ever wanted was power and you'll just use me like the way you used the others."**

****

**Both of them were silent, deadly silent. Pietro still breathing hard walked out of the room and ran upstairs. Erik winced as the door of his son's bedroom slammed shut. **

****

**Never in his entire life had Erik Lensherr, the master of magnetism, one of the most feared mutants in the entire planet, felt like a total loser. **

****

**Pietro had never felt so angry in his entire life, every gut wrenching thought was bursting through his mind, but after a while his anger subsided and all that was left was sadness.**

****

**He sat on his bed and looked around his room, their on his left was his bookcase with all his favorite novels and horror books. On top was a new stereo set he had gotten from Charles when he had moved into the mansion. On the floor was some clothes he had discarded and had forgotten to pick up, on his right was his closet probably full of ruffled clothes and his battle suit.**

****

**On the right side of his bed was his desk with a lamp and a pencil holder and a picture of the Brotherhood, but in the middle laid several colored pencils and a drawing book.**

****

**Pietro got up and pick up the book, besides basketball, he was really talented in drawing and usually he drew very sad things. Flipping open the book to a clean page he too a pencil and began to draw.**

****

**Long lines, short lines, his picture began to take form.**

**He had drawn a woman.**

****

**The most beautiful women no one had ever seen with long flowing hair, sparkling eyes, a dainty nose, and a beautiful smile. Wearing a long gown she was kneeling down staring at him with love. **

****

**He stared back his heart was full of sadness and pain, but was full of love as well. Finishing the piece he dropped the pencil and laid his hand on it. Suddenly he looked up to the window it was dark our but it was a clear night with a giant full moon and several dancing stars twinkling around it. **

****

**It was a beautiful sight.**

****

**He looked back down at the women he had drawn, with tears running down his face. Staring at the women he had known for a short time.**

****

"**I miss you mother"**

****

**Authors note: 'Sniff' sad isn't it? I just hope you enjoyed it. Please rate me as soon as possible.**


	6. New friends, new name, new surprise!

**The next few days between Erik and Pietro were very grim.**

**Pietro had refused to speak to his father, and Erik had decided to stay out of his son's way.**

**No one knew about what had happened between them that night they were out, but anybody could see that Pietro was very mad with Erik.**

"**Oh Erik, I'm sure everything will be fine after a few days." Said Charles.**

**Erik had finally told him what had happened, they were both on the veranda.**

"**I really don't think so, after what I have done I'm surprised that even Peter had forgiven me, I wouldn't forgive myself if I was in someone else's shoes."**

"**Maybe it's this new power that made Pietro act like that, he might need to control these powers in order to keep his temper down."**

"**Maybe you right, but I'm still not sure." Erik said while looking down.**

**Hank just then came with a folder in his hand, and by the look on his face he was very surprised.**

"**Charles, Erik, I think you better have a look at this." He said raising up the folder.**

"**Is it Pietro's results?" Erik asked suddenly looking **

"**Yes, but they are not what I expected." **

**Erik took the folder and peered in, his eyes widened as he read each sentence.**

"**Are you sure these are correct?" he asked as he handed the folder to Charles.**

"**I'm very sure of this, Pietro's mutant gene is evolving at an enormous rate."**

"**And if this keeps up, he'll be more powerful than any of us." Charles said with a furrowed brow.**

"**Maybe more powerful than Apocalypse." Hank stated, "which means that someone will want the power."**

"**Oh god!" whispered Erik, burying his face in his hands, "and theirs nothing we can do."**

**Charles placed a comforting hand on Erik's shoulder, "don't worry, we'll figure something out."**

"**But who's going to tell Pietro?" Hank and Charles turned to Erik, who looked up and turned red. **

**Pietro panted, doing another training session was no walk in the park, but with all these new powers he had a bit of an advantage.**

"**Pietro, that's got to be a new record you beat even Scott's time." Jean stated. Scott turned red at that statement.**

"**So the guy was lucky, big deal." He said just as Pietro entered the control room.**

"**Aww is widdle Cyclops jealous of Pietro?" Kitty teased, while Nightcrawler and Spyke laughed. **

"**I am not jealous of Quicksilver, it's just that with all these new abilities he has, it's a lot of easier for him.**

"**With these new powa's of his, ya' can't call him Quicksilver anymore." Rouge said while flipping through a Goth magazine.**

"**What do you think about a new code name Pietro?" Kurt asked.**

**Pietro didn't answer, he was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed rather tightly.**

"**Pietro?"**

"**Pietro Maximoff?"**

"**PIETRO MAXIMOFF!"**

**Pietro's eyes jerked open, "What? What is it?" he mumbled sleepily.**

**Everyone stared at him.**

"**Were you sleeping?" Kitty asked. Pietro slid down the wall to a sitting position.**

"**I guess I was." The albino said with a yawn. "I haven't been getting much sleep lately." He looked up and smiled. "So uh what were you saying?"**

"**We were saying maybe you should change your codename because of these new powers!" Kurt said.**

"**A new name? I don't know." Pietro said or yawned in this case.**

"**Man, are you tired, are you having nightmares or something?"**

"**No, no I'm not it's just that I've had a lot of homework lately."**

**He had lied through his teeth. He had been having strange nightmares.**

**But for some reason though, he could never remember them.**

"**I think I'll go out for a while, I really need to clear my head." Pietro said with a shudder.**

"**Okay them!" Jean said and watched walk out.**

**Sarah sighed as she walked down the stairs, she was going too, having had enough being cooped up in the school for so long.**

**She just reached the door when she bumped into someone solid.**

"**Hey! Watch where you're going you..." the words died from her lips as she stood staring at Pietro, who happened to be blushing.**

"**Uh, sorry I was in a hurry." He said with a whisper, but before he could move out of the way, Sarah caught his hand.**

"**No, it's me who should say sorry." Pietro looked at her with confused eyes. "Why?" he asked.**

**She sighed, "because it's my fault that I hurt you and got you into this mess with your dad, if I hadn't shown up at the mansion, none of this would have happened."**

**Pietro gawked at her, what the hell! She can't be blamed for this.**

"**Now let's get something straight here, you were just confused that's all, as for me and my father that was his fault, or maybe it was mine. All this mess is my responsibility and I'll take care of it myself, I have to. So basically it's me who should be saying sorry not you."**

**They looked at each other for a moment. Finally Sarah broke the silence.**

"**I'll forgive you if you forgive me!" Pietro closed his eyes for a moment the opened them and grinned.**

"**Deal!"**

**Both of them smiled and the both walked out the door together.**

****

**Pietro must have had the most relaxing day in a long time now. He was having so much fun with Sarah. She was a little tense, but she was also smart and really nice. **

"**So is this Hydra people after you now?" Pietro asked after they both had their chance to talk about their lives."**

"**Not anymore thankfully, but I still can't believe that you did bad things to the X-men, you just too nice." Pietro blushed at the comment.**

"**If you had met me a few months ago, you would singing a different tune about me." They both laughed.**

**All of a sudden, they were thrown off their feet by some invisible force.**

"**What was that?" Sarah asked Pietro looked behind him.**

"**One word, trouble!"**

**Behind them stood a group of what looked liked mutated ninjas. They all had different colored skin and some had horns, other had gills or pointed ears, but they all had the same red eyes. Familiar eyes.**

"**You better run Sarah their after me, their always after me." But the girl growled. "Not by a long shot Pietro!" with that she popped out her claws, as the ninjas attacked.**

"**Get the boy, our master wants him." A red skinned monster with horns cried.**

**Pietro groaned as he punched one of the goons, "See? I told you so-Whoa!"**

**He was cut off when one of the mutants grabbed him from behind and slung him over his shoulder."**

"**PUT ME DOWN! YOU SLIMY EXCUSE FOR A MUTANT!" Pietro roared as he banged his fists against it's back. The creature just laughed.**

"**Come one powers kick in already." He whispered. But nothing happened. The creature laughed again as got ready to sprint away.**

"**Pietro!" with a swishing sound and a roar, Pietro was thrown down. When he got up and looked behind the creature was down a large slice was at the back of his head. Sarah stood next to it, her claws dripping with blood.**

"**Thanks, I owe you!" Sarah just smirked. At that moment dark clouds began to form faster than normal. "Our master comes, you will be sorry!" the red demon yelled and leaped away with the others." And then the X-men arrived.**

"**What going on?" Shadowcat cried. Thunder and lightning pierced the dark sky. A figure floated down from the clouds and landed in front of Pietro.**

**The man wore dark pants and a white button shirt with a dark vest. He had shoulder length blond hair and a thin beard. His dark eyes gazed into Pietro own, piercing, evil.**

"**Well Pietro we meet!" he had a Scottish accent. "Who the hell are you and what do you want with me."**

"**I am legion and I just want you." With that he disappeared. The sky cleared. And everyone stared.**

"**Pietro are you all right." Erik and Sarah said as they rushed to his side.**

"**Yeah but who was that?" Pietro said, looking behind him to Xavier. "He has the professors eyes." **

**Charles Xavier looked down with closed eyes and the he looked up.**

"**He is David Haller, also known as Lucas and Legion, and also known as my son,**

**Authoress note: please, please, please review me. Thank you **


	7. What is a good parent? you tell me!

**Authors note: I'm really sorry about not writing for so long, like many other authors in this site, I'm afraid I had too much home work. But here is the chapter I promised.**

**This had to be the weirdest day in Pietro's life; the professor had a son? Now that was too strange, even for a mutant.**

**Erik seemed to agree with Pietro on this one!**

"**A SON! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? I TOLD YOU ABOUT THE TWINS! FOR GODS SAKE IT BETTER HAD NOT SLIPPED YOUR MIND!"**

**Charles winced at the outburst Erik was giving him.**

"**Erik for the last time I didn't know about it until a few months ago, Gabrielle never told me until David was kidnapped, or pretended to be.**

**Erik stared at his friend for a moment before sighing and fell into a chair. This had to be the most weirdest and complicated day in his life.**

"**This is all my fault." Charles whispered. Erik's head jerked up. "Your fault? How can this be your fault? Your not the one who decided to go and try to kidnap Pietro."**

**It's my fault because I should have stopped him before, then none of this madness would me happening."**

**Erik closed his eyes, and a smile appeared, then laughter. "Why are you laughing? This is no time to laugh." Charles snarled. "It is a pretty good time to laugh, since I'm laughing at you." Erik choked between giggles.**

**Charles turned bright red, Erik noticed this and laughed harder, "I'm not going to blame you on what's happening to my son, but all you ever thought about was your dream." The White haired man finally stopped his laughing fit, but Charles was still blushing. "I mean. I think Gabrielle has every right to tell you or not to tell you about David, because you were so busy trying to make your dream come true, you wouldn't even had spend time with the boy."**

"**Your probably right Erik, I'm just as bad as you." Erik just glared.**

"**Pietro calm down it's not the end of the world!"**

"**Yes it is! it's the end of my world! If this Legion guy gets me were all in trouble, I got to learn to control these powers!"**

**Everyone watched Pietro in the Danger room trying to get past level 4 in the 'Danger Games' as the X-me dubbed them. Level 4 was the hardest level anyone who can get to. To Pietro it was easy as pie considering his powers, the trouble was, and he couldn't control them very well.**

**Quicksilver dodged another blast of lasers and he struggled to get to the finish line, juggling his super speed and these new powers were very hard.**

"**ARRGH!" he got caught in a blaze of flames, the flames were coming from a robot version of Pyro who was trying to stop him. "Your just a loser Pietro!"**

"**NO, NO, NO!" he yelled as he struggled, but a robot Colossus caught him. "Weak, and pathetic Pietro" "Stop it! Stop it!"**

"**Pietro what's the matter with you?" before he could say anything, a large robot grabbed Pietro by the waste and threw him at the other wall, knocking him out.**

**Everything was hazy; the only thing that Pietro could see was something shinning up at the wall.**

**He squinted his eyes so he could make out the image he was trying to see, which was Sarah.**

"**Hey, how are you feeling?" **

"**Like someone hit me one the head with a hammer." What happened?"**

**Sarah giggled, "one of the robots hit you on the head with a hammer." Pietro stared. "Just kidding, the robot threw you against the wall, knocking you out. It kind of took a while to get you out of their because of the mess you made."**

**Pietro sighed and leaned against his bed. " I really need a vacation."**

"**You sure do!" **

**Pietro looked at the door to see his father standing with a sorrowful expression on his face.**

"**Sarah could you please excuse us for a minute? I need to talk to my son."**

**She shrugged and left**

**Erik walked up and sat down on the bed.**

"**Pietro, listen please I know your felling frustrated with your new gifts, but that doesn't mean you have to push yourself over your limits."**

**The young mutant didn't answer, he suddenly felt ashamed.**

"**Pietro please look at me." No response.**

**Erik fingers curved around his son's chin and gently raised his head up. **

**"I'm sorry that I made you feel like a failure, I never meant too, it was Magneto talking to you, not your father, and right now I think it's time that I should let that out more."**

**Erik smiled, but Pietro pushed away and curled into a ball, the smile faded.**

"**Talk to me, please!" Pietro head snapped up**

"**Why? So everyone can risk their lives for me? I'm sick of it! Mother wouldn't have let this happen to me, you had no power over what happened to me, Wanda always was on my case, I'm sick of everyone think I'm weak and pathetic!"**

"**Pietro, Magda would-"**

"**I'm not talking about that cow! She's not my mother!"**

**They stared at each other, none of them daring to move, what was Pietro talking about?**

**Finally Erik sighed, "Alright Pietro, when did you find out?"**

**Pietro shifted uncomfortably, "I kind of always knew, Magda and me never looked alike, and she always hated me, called me a freak, I know that Wanda isn't my sister because she never gave her a hard time."**

"**Your right, Magda and I married shortly after I left Poland. Her husband Djano had died from illness, leaving her with Wanda, I felt sorry for her and took her in, but I realized later what a witch she was, and divorced."**

**Pietro couldn't take it anymore, he burst into tears. Erik looked shocked, but ****calmed down and wrapped his arms around his son.**

"**Shh don't cry baby, none of this is your fault, this was mine."**

**It seemed like a eternity, but finally Pietro's sobs ceased. He looked up with ****sober eyes.**

"**Could you tell me who my mother was?"**

**Erik smiled, "your mother's name was Raven of Azurath."**

**Can you figure out who he's talking about? If you know review me and I'll let out a hint on the next chapter 'parental bonding'. Just to let you know, the next chapter might take a while, but if at least five of my honorable reviewers answer correctly, I'll put it in as an authors note, so good luck! **


	8. A Dream Becoming Reality

Authors note: okay here is my new chapter, but the title has indeed been changed. In my honest opinion that title just didn't go with this chapter, but enjoy anyway! 

**Erik's P.O.V**

**It's true, Pietro's mother is Raven of Azurath, I had met her one-day when I was traveling the world; I met her and her friends in Jump city.**

**(Flashback)**

**(Authors P.O.V)**

**Jump city was a place where things happen. Danger and surprises were everywhere. Newcomers came, some stayed others passed by. Those who stayed might end up as criminals.**

**Erik was not one of them.**

**He had traveled for quite some time after being a servant at a holing facility in Germany. He had managed to escape, and soon began to travel around the globe, earning money, seeing amazing sights, but in his heart he knew their was something missing.**

**He came across jump city after leaving the boat. **

**He sighed as he walked through the streets; no one paid attention to him, which was a good thing because he always got stares for his naturally white hair.**

** BANG! **

**The bank's doors had exploded and their came charging out was blue skinned man in a black tuxedo with a matching cape mask and top hat.**

**He held a wand in his had.**

"**Out of the way small fry, the great Mumbo Jumbo has to skidadle!" the blue guy cackled as he pushed Erik away, and with and with a burst of energy leaped up to the tall buildings. **

"**Titans! Go!"**

**Erik looked up and stared.**

**(End Flash Back)**

**Pietro was out of the infirmary by the time Friday rolled by but now had a habit of sleeping for longer periods, and things were starting to get a little tense. Wolverine had started vigorous training programs with the X-Men early in the morning and late at night, and everyone was complaining.**

**So now Storm, Xavier, Wolverine, Magneto, Spyke, Shadowcat, Jean, Cyclops, Colossus, Gambit, Rouge, Nightcrawler, and X-23 were at the moment a little tense, but I guess Evan might have broken it.**

"**I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! HOW THE #$$ LONG ARE WE GOING TO DO THIS?" Evan screamed, but was quickly silenced when Ororo snatched his ear.**

"**Don't you ever use that language, here or anywhere else? Got that." She snarled.**

**He nodded looking scared, and Ororo released him while the others were watching.**

"**Ve vill have to do dis until we can stop Legion." Peter Rasputin replied, even though he to was a little annoyed by the look of his face.**

"**We wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for Pietro, why the heck do we have to protect him in the first place?" Kitty answered disgustingly.**

**Everyone stared at her in surprise; she never talked like that, ever.**

**Xavier answered in a strict tone " because Pietro happens to be your friend-" he was cut off when the sound of claws extracting and a snarl, then X-23 pounced on Kitty. Kitty shrieked when she saw the weapon inches from your face.**

"**Talk to him like that and you'll be wearing a mask for the rest of your life!" **

**X-23 looked murderous, but Wolverine interfered by pulling his daughter away from the scared mutant. **

"**Alright that's enough the both of you!" Xavier didn't look happy, and bad things happened when the Professor was not happy.**

**Sarah was breathing heavily, and then she wiggled out of her fathers grip and stormed out.**

"**Leave her alone Logan." Ororo said, "She isn't used to being very social." **

**Logan grunted in agreement, Erik was sitting on one side next to Gambit and Rouge.**

"**It's not his falt, Pietro was born a little diffrn't that's all." Rouge replied knowingly. Erik glanced up, a small smile appeared on his face.**

"**Mon me Petit is right, why are we blamin' Pietro, dis is all that Legion fault. I say we blow the chump up." Remy cackled while playing with his cards."**

"**Is blowing people up the only ting you can tink about?" Nightcrawler said amusedly.**

**The Cajun opened his mouth to retort but didn't utter a sound because the alarms just sounded.**

"**Grounds have been breached someone climbing the roof." Wolverine shouted.**

"**Where too?" Xavier asked Erik had shot up and ran to the monitor.**

"**Oh no!" he whispered, going pale. "He's heading for Pietro's room."**

**(Dream sequence)**

Wind is in my face, ugh what's going on? Pietro's head swam with these thoughts.

"_**Am I flying?" Pietro wondered it looked he was. Down was a forest, shining in the moonlight. He seemed to be gliding downwards. As he glanced to he side he saw a low silvery-feathered wing.**_

_**Wings! He wondered to himself as he lowered himself, he saw a large lake and floating above it (even he couldn't believe it) was what looked like a floating city. **_

_**It shone so radiantly with dark but bright shining aura. **_

_**Pietro came down to the vast place and landed on the highest tower in the city, but from the view it was a sigh to see.**_

"_**Where am I?" he said looking around.**_

"_**Your home." He whirled around to see the most beautiful woman, clad in all white with a matching cloak hovering inches from the ground.**_

"_**Home? What do you mean? Who are you?" Pietro demanded.**_

_**The Woman smiled and held out a mirror. "Look into it and you will see." She whispered**_

_**Pietro took the mirror but eyed her with suspicion. "How do I know this is not a trick and you're not the enemy?" The woman laughed **_

"_**Oh your just as paranoid as your father, maybe that's why I had grown found of him." She giggled while Pietro stared, then the gears in his head clicked together.**_

"_**Mother? Is that you?" he whispered falling to his knees. The Woman came forward and lowered herself so she could wrap her arms around her son.**_

"_**It's alright darling, look into the mirror and everything will be known." Raven sighed as she laid her head beside his. With a shaky sigh he gazed down to the object.**_

_**The face he saw looking back to him was his yet it had changed. This hair no longer gelled back but had now fallen down an inch below his chin; his face didn't look so menacing anymore, but calm and peaceful. His eyes had lightened to now match his fathers. **_

_**But the strange thing was he had a tiny red symbol (I think in the comics the called it a chakra) on his forehead.**_

"_**What happened to me?" Pietro asked**_

"_**A dream becoming reality." Raven responded then stroked his hair. "Tell your father I love him with all my heart, and that none of the things he did was not his fault." Pietro looked up with confusion.**_

"_**I don't want you to go!" but a fog appeared and he felt the warmth leave him. **_

"_**As long as you remember me I will always be with you, my love for you and your father will be eternal."**_

_**Her voice was so distant, but he tried to reach out, and realized something was wrong…**_

_**(End Dream Sequence)**_

Pietro eyes snapped open, and with a sense of an intruder leaped out of his bed and grabbed his baseball bat. He took a stance prepared. In a sudden rush he felt someone or something grab him by the waist. With a angry cry he took a swing.

**(Crack) **

**The bat had shattered but he felt the grip disappear, he leaped away and turned on the light.**

**To find what looked like a cross between a lion and a cheetah in a loincloth.**

"**Aw hell where does you boss get these ideas?" groaned Pietro, "he's got no imagination."**

**The Cat-man roared "I should devour you for insulting my master but I have orders to retrieve you, and I will." And he lunged forwared.**

**Pietro ducked but was too slow he got captured beneath him, and could feel his hot breath…**

**(Slash) **

**the cat reeled back, Sarah stood over Pietro looking murderous.**

"**YOU LEAVE THE BOY ALONE YOU BIG ! #$" She screeched and lunged. Thus began the brawl.**

**Pietro got up staring, he had to do something she could get hurt.**

**Why was she doing this? Why does everyone want me? **

**In a swirl of thoughts three words came in his head, words he had heard from his mother several times when he was a child.**

**An aura appeared around him and he floated inched above the floor. Sarah had slashed on her arms and was pinned down. The Cat-man raised his claws, a look of triumph appeared on his face.**

**Everyone barged in just as Pietro raised his arms, his eyes glowing.**

"**Leave her alone." In a calm demeanor the Cat-man looked up. "if you boss wants my powers, why doesn't he have a little taste of it?"**

**Pure dark energy laced around him, who seemed to be in control.**

**Three words his mother used to release her power, three words that would release his powers as well.**

"_**Azurath Metrion Zinthos!"**_

Bolts of power shot out pummeling the creature out through the window straight to the ground. Pietro flew forward outside.

"**Tell your master that I don't appreciate his social behavior, if he wants to fight, he should do it face to face.**

**With an almighty roar the creature leaped out of sight. Pietro floated back into his room to find everyone staring at him.**

"**What?" he asked casually, while helping Sarah up, where did you learn that word Sarah."**

"**Evan half an hour ago." She replied straightening her shirt then looking up and staring. **

"**Pietro what happened to you?" Staring at her for a moment then turning to his mirror to find his appearance changed exactly like it had in his dream.**

"**Just like your mother." Erik said coming forward. He had tears in his eyes. Pietro ran forward to hug his father.**

"**I had a vision, Mom came and told me that she still loves you and nothing you had done was your fault." Erik was frozen for a second before returning the hug.**

**Everyone else looked confused.**

"**I don't get it, what's going on?" Scott asked. Pietro Pulled away from the warm embrace then turned to everyone.**

"**A dream becoming reality!"**

**Authoress note: Jesus Christ it took me forever to write this chaper! But please review me! **


	9. Story of a Memory Pt 1

**Okay funny story on why I did not update so soon,**

**My computer crashed**

**I was failing high school and had to get my rear in gear.**

**I managed to get into college but I had a heavy workload. **

**So hear is the chapter I promised and for al those waiting for it I am so sorry.**

**I never really expected for this story to be so popular.**

**Note to everyone, this time I made the flashback of the first meeting in more detail than in the last chapter, so don't be confused, this is Magneto telling his side of the first part okay?**

**Raven, daughter of Arella, and Trigon, the evil demon that tried to destroy the world. Now hears two people who would most likely make the perfect couple, a evil demons daughter with spooky powers, and a depressed mutant trying to start a homo-superior revolution, yeah that's great.**

**Note sarcasm **

**Erik looked down on the news reports happening around the world, strange creatures kept popping up; all had basic lame descriptions of themselves like bad comic book characters. But they all seemed to be was scaring people. No stealing, no murder, no life threatening terrorism, nothing. What were they trying to do?**

**What would Raven say? Oh yeah the calm before the storm, except she would put it in a more scary descriptive creepy kind of way that still put chills up his spine. **

" **I'm scared of fear, that just had to be it." **

"**What was that dad?"**

**Erik looked up to meet his son's eyes. Pietro was still in bed having somehow caught a cold from the last fight he had with that lion monster with a loincloth. Erik decided to do some work while keeping an eye on his son incase of another sneak attack.**

" **Oh nothing just talking to myself"**

**Pietro frowned by nodded, buying his father's story. **

"**Could you tell me something about my mother?"**

**Erik jerked his head up in surprise, he never actually mentioned about Raven again, because his son had fallen asleep after hearing her name.**

" **Well…"**

"**Please?" Pietro asked with puppy dog eyes, Erik frowned at him**

"**That routine doesn't work on me Pietro you know that" Erik stated, smirking at Pietro disappointed face. Suddenly Raven face appeared where his son face should have been. Erik squeezed his eyes shut, Pietro looked mostly like himself, but after the transformation he now had inherited several of his mother's traits, her cheekbones her forehead Jem, the texture and length of her hair, the color of his eyes were the same but they now had the foreboding look Raven always had even when he met her when they were teenagers.**

**Sighed Erik set down the newspaper reports on the nightstand.**

**Pietro stared at his father with curiosity.**

"**I met you mother when I was you age…"**

Flashback 

_Erik got off the boat at port of Jump city, after managing to scrape enough money to buy a cheap ticket._

_Life was hard after escaping the Jewish camps, he was free of course but he had no money, and barley made ends meet. There were rumors going on that many of the Germans were heading for America because of the good jobs available._

_Even though they were rumors, Erik had to take that chance._

_While the mutant got his things and began heading for the downtown district, he spotted it._

_On his right just 50 km away was a small island with a tower dead center. A tower shaped like a T._

"_Have you seen such a great place?" Erik gave a start and looked at the ticket clerk who was smirking at him._

"_Why is that tower out there?" Erik spoke with a heavy accent; he was still working quite a bit on his English._

_The conductor laughed and stamped the passport the young teen gave him. "That's the tower of the Teen Titans, you know the teenage super-hero team that protects this city"_

_Erik heard that rumor as well just before he left Germany, about superhero teams that protected certain cities or regions. He though someone was playing a stupid joke._

_Apparently he was the only stupid person around here._

_He thanked the ticket clerk and continued to his desired destination, walking seemed mush healthy thing and he only had a shoulder bag with him. his quest to find a place he could stay in. a cheap motel would be fine until he could and keep a steady job._

_Through his search, he encountered many sights that dazzled his eyes, stores and food and restaurants were amazing, and signs with bright foreign languages always caught his eyes. He glanced up to see what looked like a pizzeria set up at a large building at the square of downtown (AN guess where this is)._

_Suddenly his attention came to an explosion, where the banker's hall was. _

_A robbery was taking place, Erik noted, running to the growing crowd and took a look. The sight was just plain weird._

_A blue skinned man with a tuxedo, cape, top hat and wand was apparently making all the money disappear in his top hat right outside the hall where there was a giant hole in the ground. Some how the lunatic managed to create a passageway that lead to the safe at the bankers hall and steal every last penny._

"_Look out, little fools Mumbo Jumbo will put a hex on you!" he cackled. Several people screamed and soon ran away but Erik stayed transfixed on what was happening._

_It was obvious that this Mumbo Jumbo character wasn't paying attention, because the next thing he knew, something had struck his hands, making him drop his wand and top hat, money burst out and flew back down the hole. Erik squinted slightly at the object now embedded in the road; a bird shaped boomerang was what struck the crazed magician._

"_Hold it right their Mumbo Jumbo!" someone called, Erik turned to see a teenager his age in a red and green leotard with metal lined boots, yellow cape, a mask, spiky black hair and a 'R' symbol on his chest. He held out 3 more birderangs, and was in a fighting stance. There were 3 other teenagers behind him._

_Mumbo Jumbo snarled and grabbed his wand. His waved it sending out lightning bolts from the sky._

"_Titans, Go!" the Boy Wonder yelled. The 3 other teenager complied and soon were maneuvering around the bolts while trying to surround the villain,_

"_Please stop with the mean magic and funny words" came the reply of the female teenager; she was orange skinned with long red hair, thin eyebrows and green eyes. She sported a purple top revealing her midriff with a green jewel near her neck, with a matching mini skirt and long boots and was apparently trying to be reasonable while flying and shooting energy blasts at Mumbo Jumbo._

_Mumbo Jumbo snarled and dodged to his left causing several more people to run away, but again Erik stayed. The magician continued his assault with the lightning bolts and now large groups of white doves coming out of his hat._

_A short teenager with green skin and a purple/black uniform suddenly appeared from behind, and to Erik's shock transformed into a green Gorilla, and gave the evil guy a good kick in the butt, literally._

_He flew several meters before landing in a rumpled heap near some garbage. Mumbo Jumbo squawked in rage before getting up and rubbing his rump, then he aimed his wand at the gorilla who then changed into a green hawk and flew away. The blast hitting a silver and blue car instead._

"_HEY, CLAWS OFF MY WHEELS MAN!" came the raging reply of the largest of the teenagers, an African American that looked mostly robotic was aiming an arm cannon at the blue freak and blasted him towards the kid in the leotard who with some precise maneuvering, had the villain tied up with some grappling cord. _

_The girl flew down towards the boy wonder and game him a smile, who grinned back. The green boy flew down and transformed back with a silly grin. "Well dude, I'd say that this job is hogtied down, get it?" the green skinned boy stated while the boy and girl shook their heads. The robot in the mean time was at the car. "Don't worry baby daddy will get you fixed up right away" he cooed while kissing the rear view mirror. The teenager's sweat dropped as the seen unfolded._

_Mumbo jumbo suddenly leaped up and landed in front of the hall, making the chord disappear, and laughed._

"_Don't think you've won just yet teen titans! I've still got a trick or two up my sleeves." _

_Teen Titans? Erik wondered in shock, so these were the teen heroes the ticket clerk was talking about._

_The girl flew over with a barrage of green blasts, and the boy aimed some karate skills, the magician managed to dodge these attacks while also avoiding a green rhino trampling him and a mechanical punch from the robot._

_With a poof of smoke he transported from the safe spot right next to Erik. The mutant gave a startle shout as the magician came behind him with his wand sticking to his throat._

"_One move twerps and Mumbo Jumbo will turn pretty boy here into a goose egg!"_

_The Titans froze this was unexpected. Erik was nervous as beads of sweat roll down his face. I go to America and this is what I get? He though to him self while Mumbo Jumbo slowly started backing away with him in tow. The Titans stared in anxiety, but then they started to relax, and the green skinned boy had a grin on his face._

_Erik and Mumbo stared at there reactions before looking at each other with a 'What the hell?' look on there faces._

_Just then a shadow fell over them, they looked up to see a black shadow the shape of a bird looming over them._

_Suddenly Erik's arms were free and Mumbo Jumbo was dangling in mid-air by the shadow creature,_

"_Nice work, now we can take him to prison" stated the masked boy _

_For some reason however Mumbo Jumbo was grinning like an idiot, only Erik saw this and looked up. Somehow there was a streetlight and several electrical wires levitating over the titans._

_Everything became slow motion_

_Mumbo Jumbo caught free…_

_The green skinned boy sneezed…_

_The robot eyes widened…_

_The masked boy aimed a birderang…_

_The bird shadow zoomed forward… _

_The orange skinned girl blinked in confusion…_

_The metal debris came down…_

_Erik reacted!_

_His hands shot forward, unleashing a magnetic wave stopping the debris and aiming it at Mumbo Jumbo._

_The magician screamed as the stoplight and wires collided into him and wrapped around his torso. The electrical wires came after and electrocuted the blue skinned bozo. He twitched after awhile before being slammed down by another magnetic wave Erik released. _

_Mumbo Jumbo laid in a heap with several of his teeth missing and his eyes looking like rotating spirals _

_There was silence, no one moved. The crowed of citizens had long gone by then so only the titans and the villain witnessed what happened._

_Erik panted hard, the energy drained from him. He managed to catch his breath before looking up and seeing the teenagers staring right back at him._

_He did what he thought was reasonable at the time; he turned… and ran for dear life!_

"_After Him!"_

_He knew it was the masked boy that made the order, but he didn't stop to react he just ran. _

"Wait!" "Dude stop!" "We will not hurt you nice boy with strange like powers!"

_Oh like he had heard that one before, he muttered under his breath before rounding a corner. The calls and pleas continued as he sped forward, but he did not stop. He had too many bad experiences with people who just 'wanted to help him'_

_He managed to get past the end of the street before the bird shadow appeared from the ground in front of him. He skidded to a halt, completely terrified of what would happen._

"_Man this guy can run!" stated the robot. Erik turned to see the other 3 teenagers had caught up with him._

_He then heard a load moan coming from the shadow. Turing his head he saw the thing shrinking to his height and forming the shape of a person before completely transformed into a girl._

_A very pretty girl to be exact, she had pale skin and purple hair coming down to her chin dark eyes glowed with a foreboding expression. She wore a purple bathing like suit with long sleeves and fingerless gloves with red gems on the back of her hands. A chain of red gems slung on her small waist, and small purple boots with a long blue cloak made the outfit complete. _

_She came forward and placed her small hand on his shoulder, he was still scared of what could happen._

_Don't be afraid, were not here to hurt you._

_Somehow he believed it and soon relaxed. The girl gave him a questioning look._

"_What's your name?"_

_Her voice was quite, but he her loud and clear._

"_My name is Erik…"_

_End Flashback_

**Before Erik to continue the door opened with a bang, revealing Kurt, Scott, Kitty, Jean, Evan, Peter and even Ororo hunched down. The person who had forcefully opened the door had been none other than Logan as well as Sarah standing behind her biological father.**

**Pietro leaped up with a start, and Erik stood up his face completely red in embarrassment, but he had a very scary look on his face.**

"**How long have you've been standing there?" His voice eerily quiet making the others squirms.**

**Logan shook his head while staring at Ororo with amusement, who got up and dusted her clothes off with a blush around her dark skin.**

"**And I'm supposed to be the one who butt's into people business" Logan remarked with a smirk**

"**It wasn't our fault, we could hear it through the door, and it sounded very interesting." Commented Kitty. Everyone else nodded**

**There was silence for that moment then…**

"**You've met the Teen Titans?"**

" **What are there names again?"**

"**Did you join them?"**

"**Was the red head girl hot?"**

"**How many times did you do it with that other girl?"**

**That last question sent Erik over the edge.**

"**EVERYONE GET OUT NOW, OR ELSE!" he roared activating his powers and sending objects flying towards there direction. The so-called spies scattered, only Logan and Sarah remained with annoyed looks. **

**Pietro also leaped forward, but Erik caught him by the scruff of his neck and through him back down on the bed.**

"**Not you boy, your sit so stay there! I'll get some soup" growled Erik, Pietro nodded looking frightened.**

**As the angry father stormed out passing Logan, the clawed Mutant gave him an annoyed look.**

" **Look bub, don't take it out on…"**

**He never finished his sentence because next thing he knew he was hanging upside down on the ceiling with a livid master of magnetism.**

"**DON'T…CALL…ME…BUB!"**

**With that he whirled around and stormed down towards the stairs. Leaving Logan hanging for a few seconds before landing down in a crumpled heap.**

**Sarah bent down to see if he was alright while Pietro peeked at Logan though the doorway with a wide eyed look.**

**Meanwhile somewhere very dark, stood Lucas, gazing in front of a mirror,**

"**Oh Pietro, sweet Pietro soon you will be mine and your lovely powers as well, I can't wait for that delicious moment" **

**He murmured other sweet demented words gazing on the mirror, which was showing a picture of Pietro in his room at that moment.**

"**Slicer, come forward!"**

**a shadow immediately appeared at his side. It was very hard to tell what the monster looked like.**

"**Reek havoc to the mutant brats, and give my Daddy dearest what's coming to him by my hands as well!" Lucas cackled.**

**The shadow nodded and soon disappeared, and the deranged madman continued gazing at the image of Pietro effectionatly.**

"**Soon my sweet Pietro…"**

**Like it? Love it hate it? Still mad with me for being so late? Let me know**

**Authors note: Let me know if I should make Lucas Gay or not okay, I'll tally up the votes in later chapters.**


End file.
